This invention relates to a disposable undergarment adapted to absorb body excretion and then to hold it.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1992-15921A discloses a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious base sheet, a liquid-absorbent panel disposed between these two sheets, and a non-stretchable apertured sheet having a plurality of pores wherein each of the apertures has an opening area of about 2 mm2–about 100 mm2. This diaper is partially depressed in its thickness direction to define a pocket for feces. The porous sheet has its length as measured in a longitudinal direction shorter than that of the diaper and longitudinally opposite end portions of this apertured sheet are bonded to longitudinally opposite end portions of the diaper so as to cover the topsheet. The longitudinally opposite end portions lie above a level of the topsheet so that a longitudinally middle region of the apertured sheet is spaced upward from the topsheet and thereby defines a space between the topsheet and the apertured sheet.
With this diaper of prior art, loose feces is guided through the apertures of the apertured sheet into the pocket and only a small amount of loose feces held on the apertured sheet may cling to the wearer's skin. In this way, eruption of the wearer's skin due to loose feces clinging thereto can be minimized.
The apertured sheet has a plurality of apertures each dimensioned to pass body excretion such as urine or loose feces and therefore such excretion still held on the topsheet may flow back as the apertured sheet and the topsheet come in contact with each other with this diaper of prior art, the apertured sheet is not elastically stretchable in the longitudinal direction of the diaper. In other words, the apertured sheet has no elastic force under which the longitudinally middle region of the apertured sheet is spaced upward from the topsheet as the diaper curves in the longitudinal direction with the topsheet inside and thereby this middle region comes in close contact with the wearer's crotch region. With this known diaper put on the wearer's body, the apertured sheet is slackened and its longitudinally middle region comes in contact with the topsheet. Consequently, the amount of body excretion flowing back through the apertured sheet may cling to the wearer's skin.